


holding out for that teenage feeling

by nearlymidnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Please don't read if you haven't watched it yet, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, Spoiler for 2x07!, just... FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/nearlymidnight
Summary: Spoiler for 2.07! But other than that, it's all softness.





	holding out for that teenage feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I just really had to get this off my chest. Damn Villanelle being soft and in love.

 

Being one of them, one of the good ones, was exhausting. It was ridiculous that she couldn't just kill Aaron, that she couldn’t just pull that smug tongue right out of his pretentious mouth and chop it off. 

Their lunch had turned into an extremely creative session of "100 ways to kill a man with pasta" inside her head. Scenario after scenario ran through her mind, some more pleasurable than others, each of them brought to a halt by her new directive. She couldn't do anything fun, couldn't let any of her urges get the better of her and watch the man that had invited her to Rome beg for his life. 

Being good was tiring…Keeping up this charade was taking up too much of her time, time that could be better spent thinking about other things.

_9 Missed Calls & 3 New Voicemails _

Other things, like Eve. 

Her heart jumped beneath her ribs, a small butterfly making its way through her chest as she listened to the first of the voice messages. 

“Hi, it’s Eve. Just… send me a text, uh, when you’re finished or… otherwise I’ll worry that you’ve been murdered or something.”

Then another. 

“Hi Villanelle just checking in to ensure things are okay with Aaron. I-i’m sure it is, it’s just... you know, so I know. I’m sure you’re fine.”

And another. 

“Hello. Just wanted to check in to make sure everything is running smoothly. Please contact me when you can.”

She felt giddy, like a teenager in love. 

A smile spread across her lips as she held her phone closer to her, holding on to it like it would somehow bring Eve that much closer to her. 

Things had started to change. Eve was slowly getting more and more attached, she could feel Eve's gaze on her during their briefings, a longing in her eyes she had only ever dreamed of. She had seen the jealousy in Eve's body, in the way her eyes widened at the sight of her conquests leaving her apartment, in the way her voice shook with frustration as she asked if anyone else was there. And then she saw wonder reflected in her eyes when she had been honest with Eve, telling her she wasn't with them when she was with them and that she feels things only when she's with her. It was something she craved to see again, something that was burned into her brain, a longing that finally matched her own, a sadness that spoke of all the restraint Eve was fighting against to do the right thing and not let herself fall into this dance. 

This was nothing like she'd ever felt before, not with Anna and certainly not with Nadia. With Anna there had been love, and obsession, but her love had not been given to her the way she had given it to Anna. Anna's affection for her had shattered after she had shown her what she would do for her, for them. Eve's affection, on the other hand, had only grown. She had still cared for her after she killed her best friend, after she watched her throw a woman in front of a bus. They were not that different, the two of them, they were more alike than Eve would like to believe. And that just made her love her more as someone who saw her for who she was and still longed for her. 

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes tight, letting the gidiness run through her as she kicked her feet in excitement. 

It was now her turn to return the favour, to show Eve appreciation for worrying, and there was only one way to do so… shepherd's pie. 


End file.
